muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Checked your email lately? I've got stuff to say ... ;) --MuppetVJ 07:27, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Yet another restore Hi Danny, could you restore Karin Jagd. She voiced The Lecture Lady on Elmers Verden and Glædelig Jul, Elmer. Henrik (talk) 15:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : Is it enough to restore Kjell Bergqvist that he voiced the three Anything Muppets in a Old West saloon sketch. The part are mentioned in the credits, not just as additional voices. Henrik (talk) 16:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Songwriter Names Hey, Danny! A long time ago, Scott had told me not to put songwriters' names on the Muppet Show LP's. But he said it was okay to put them on the Sesame LP's. I didn't say anything, because I was in the middle of stuff, but that's been in the back of my mind ever since. I feel that to be consistent, we should either put them on all albums, or don't do it at all. We already have them on the songs' pages, so we're not losing anything if we take them off. Personally, I'd like to take them off, because I've noticed that sometimes, from one release to another, songwriter credits have mistakes on them, and if people are copying their actual items, they're perpetuating a mistake that we might not catch. But if it's only on the song page, we know it's only in one place, and it's easier to verify. How do you feel? -- Ken (talk) 03:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I found the original conversation here. I guess I did say something, but he didn't respond back then. -- Ken (talk) 03:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't really have an opinion on it, myself. I think it would be fine to have them on or off. If you think it's better to have the info on the song pages and not on the album pages, then that's fine with me. -- Danny (talk) 04:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Muppetsketches This template seems really odd the way it is currently formatted. I noticed it at the bottom of the Pigs in Space page and didn't understand why a "See also" section would include all of these unrelated items. (A viable "See also" section would include things like Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine.) With all of the recurring sketched already to be found in "Category:Muppet Show Recurring Sketches", is there any need for this list to appear on every page? If you *do*, for some reason, want to include all the Muppet Show recurring sketches on every page, shouldn't this template be formatted more like the navigation boxes found on Wikipedia to more clearly differentiate it from normal content? Darth Prefect 03:42, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :We added that to the bottom because Scott wanted to be able to link to div tags for each of the sketches. If you link to the sketches at the very bottom of the tables and there isn't something below them, then the thing that you're linking to ends up in the middle of the page, which we didn't like. So we wanted to put something down there that take up some extra space on sketch pages. :We didn't format it like the navigation boxes on Wikipedia because we hate those boxes. -- Danny (talk) 03:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Then let me suggest changing the section heading to "Other Muppet Show Recurring Sketches", rather than "See also", in order to make the point of the list clear. You might even be able to add it directly into the template itself, so it shows up consistantly as its own section in all appearances. Darth Prefect 15:56, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, I don't really see the problem with the "See also" the way it is. I agree that if we didn't want to have extra space at the bottom, then we probably wouldn't have those listed as "See also", but I don't think it's particularly confusing or damages the credibility of those pages. -- Danny (talk) 04:54, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Edit summary / Save page changes Hey Danny, I noticed you had that area customized here, but can't seem to find the css you used to do it, pretty neat. Where did you change it at? --Charitwo (talk) 01:15, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a new feature! We were testing it here and on a few other wikis, and we're going to roll it out sitewide next week. I'm glad you like it! I can turn it on for FFXI right now, if you want... just let me know. -- Danny (talk) 01:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::A couple questions first. Is it supposed to follow you up the page when you're previewing changes? Is the expanding edit area (vertically) part of this feature too? --Charitwo (talk) 01:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yup, it's all the same thing. The idea is that most of the time, the save button is hidden "below the fold", past the bottom of the screen. You have to scroll down to hit save page -- and new editors sometimes can't even find the button. The new feature automatically resizes the edit window, so that the save button is always visible and accessible. You can scroll down to see the stuff that's under the save bar. :::The save bar is also visible on preview, and follows you down the page. This fixes another kind of unnecessary scrolling -- if the change that you're previewing is near the top of a long page, you can just check out the change and hit save, without having to scroll all the way down past the edit window. :::So it might take a second to get used to it, because your muscle memory is telling you to scroll down... What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 01:27, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Sounds good, but if you're busy with work I don't want to bother you with a staff request, sannse has been rather upset with my asking other staff for requests. So I can wait for her if you have other things going on. --Charitwo (talk) 01:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::No, it's cool. This is my project, so I'm really happy you asked for it! I'll go turn it on for you. -- Danny (talk) 01:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, Danny. Hopefully the community likes it. When you get around to it, there are a handful of that need deleted or sent elsewhere, not 100% sure how to handle those. I haven't seen the Muppets for years! --Charitwo (talk) 01:37, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, done! It's working now on FFXI. I had a problem when I just went to check it out, though -- I think the new Site activity social code on your main page is causing the page to load super slow. I actually can't get the main page to load at all... -- Danny (talk) 01:49, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I had a couple of people mention that on our IRC chat, lemme see if I can get at it. --Charitwo (talk) 01:51, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, folks are looking at it here, and trying to figure it out. -- Danny (talk) 01:52, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I've temporarily disabled the site activity, just had to sneak in a ?action=edit in the url to sneak around the bug. --Charitwo (talk) 01:53, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives